


Match Made

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrim was weyr-born and then fostered, but how did that come about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



Mirrim had never intended to be a handful. She certainly had not wanted to be such a nuisance that even Manora was ill-put to find ways to keep her out of trouble. After all, Mirrim just wanted to help, to be useful to the Lower Cavern women instead of the nuisance her father could be, flirting and chasing the women like an amorous green.

When the latest Search had turned up an older girl, Craft-bred and used to teaching children, it didn't take much effort on Manora's part to put Mirrim into the older girl's care under guise of letting Mirrim teach the crafter where everything in the Weyr was.

Mirrim found Brekke's quiet to be so different, so fascinating that the handful of a child slowly calmed, in case she missed anything. And when Wirenth chose Brekke on the sands, Mirrim was the one who feared being left behind as the new weyrwoman learned her duties.

That's why Mirrim resolved to try twice as hard when Brekke made the fostering a permanent arrangement with the Weyr's Harper, ensuring that they would keep their rapport for years more to come.


End file.
